


daffodil;

by jungdok



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungdok/pseuds/jungdok
Summary: He’s happy.The thought hits him like a drum, completely out of the blue as he lays on his side, watching Shiro sleep just inches away from him, Keith’s arm tucked securely against his chest.





	daffodil;

**Author's Note:**

> a little something i wrote when i couldn't sleep. might lump this into a series with aster and name it the flower series or sth because i'm not creative with titles
> 
> also on tumblr @takashgane

He’s happy.

The thought hits him like a drum, completely out of the blue as he lays on his side, watching Shiro sleep just inches away from him, Keith’s arm tucked securely against his chest.

He hadn’t given it much thought before, happiness. It simply wasn’t something he actively searched for, as sad as it sounds. It hadn’t been a priority, the only thing that mattered was coming out of the war alive, their mission to bring peace to the universe. And if not that, then making sure Shiro lived, that Shiro would be safe. Keith would be content, that would be enough.

But this… Shiro’s soft breaths against his skin, the faint heartbeat he can feel against his hand, the steady and strong beat an indication that Shiro is here, alive and well in Keith’s arms. And so is Keith, more alive than he has ever felt in this quiet moment in the early hours of the morning, watching the love of his life dream beside him. More alive than after any battle in which he had proved himself victorious.

This love has always sustained him, pushed him forward. The only thing he has actively searched for has always been Shiro.

Keith inches closer to Shiro as silently as he can to not wake him, knowing how difficult it still is for Shiro to have a peaceful rest. They both have their own troubles, Shiro has his nightmares that shake them both awake in the night, and Keith, like tonight he is unable to fall asleep. Sometimes he worries something will come and take Shiro away and the thought keeps him awake. 

He slides his hand up from Shiro’s arms, trailing his fingers on the smooth and the raised parts of Shiro’s skin, littered by scars, and comes to rest his hand over Shiro’s cheek, tracing the bone there. The closed lid of his eye, the fine shape of his brow. His heart swells in his chest, how he’s able to do this now. Lay beside Shiro, touch him, love him. Call him his as much as Shiro claims him.

He’s tracing Shiro’s lips when they part, the breath between them hitching. The corner pulls up into a slight smile.

”What are you doing?” Shiro murmurs, eyes still closed, and Keith marvels at the beauty of him, in all its simple yet hard-won glory. Getting here had been a difficult journey and they both lost so many times, yet here they are anyway.

Keith shifts, settling even closer to Shiro. Under the sheets he tangles their legs together, caressing Shiro’s calf with his toes. He cards his fingers through Shiro’s hair, it sometimes seems to have an ethereal glow to it, shining silver even when the Sun should be painting it something more golden. Like an eternal moon.

”Loving you”, Keith replies.

Shiro chuckles and his eyes open then, slowly, still tired from sleep. He says nothing at that, the soft curve of his smile speaking more than words when he reaches for Keith’s waist, pulling him closer. Keith closes his eyes when their lips slot together, moving lazily against each other.

They part and Shiro whispers, “I love you.”

The feeling grows in Keith’s chest and he embraces it, leaning in to kiss Shiro again. He kisses him more fervently than before, like he can bleed it from his own skin to Shiro’s to make him understand what he has given Keith when words don’t seem enough.

He’s happy.


End file.
